1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid mixing apparatus that mixes a plurality of liquids at a predetermined ratio, and to a chemical testing apparatus and an endoscope processing apparatus that include the liquid mixing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid mixing apparatus that automatically generates a liquid mixture that is obtained by mixing a plurality of liquids at a predetermined ratio is disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1. In general, conventional liquid mixing apparatuses include a plurality of pumps that respectively correspond to a plurality of liquids.
Further, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 08-136451, such kind of liquid mixing apparatus is used in a chemical testing apparatus that mixes a chemical and a reagent and tests the efficacy of the chemical or, for example, in an endoscope processing apparatus that processes an endoscope using a liquid mixture in which a plurality of chemicals are mixed.